Don't forget
by poppycat
Summary: Al was injured during a training session with master Izumi. She tries to be kind with him after this incident but it doesn't seem to please Ed... What's wrong with the kid? One shot ...


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA (happily for the characters...)

This story is told From master Izumi's inner point of view.The scene takes place during the time Al and Ed were around 9 and 8 years old.

I hope I didn'make too much grammar and spelling mistakes...

* * *

**_Don't forget..._**

-"So kids, are your circles ready?"

The two brothers were standing in the centre of the training room, waiting for my instructions. I looked at Edward's circle. The kid tried to hide a proud smile, his geometric construction was perfect and he knew it, even if he didn't really take care of the details.

-"Well Ed, it's not too bad, but I would have liked you to make an effort to obtain something good looking .Never mind, go on."

He threw me an upset look and then put his hands on the ground and closed his eyes.

The circle he traced with his chalk was glowing now. Then something began to leave the floor, dust and earth began to adopt the shape of a little horse reared up. The light faded away and I was able to see my older student's work.

"A whole body, a head, a tail, four legs… Yeah, well, it has everything it needs but it's rough… Let's see if Al is able to do something better."

He murmured something like "old hag"; whatever I gave him a slap on the back of his head, students must respect masters even if she is tyrannical, a little bit violent and never satisfied of their students. I smiled to myself when I saw Ed's grumpy face.

"Alphonse it's your turn, show me your circle."

While I was checking his work, the younger brother was watching me hesitantly, maybe waiting for reproaches.

-"It seems to be quite good… Go on!"

He smiled to me and put his hands on the ground and began to concentrate his attention on the thought of a little hose sculpture as I told them to do. The circle began to glow but Alphonse's fingers slipped and erased a symbol of the circle. The light went bright red and turned to blue, then the circle produced a violent flash, a burst and I heard a loud scream.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward, his noose bleeding, trying to calm down his younger brother. Al was hunched up on the ground, screaming with pain.

I gently pushed away Ed and tried to help Al.

- "Where does it hurts, show me… "

His left arm was covered by a large burn. His cheeks noose and eyelids were brilliant red and he had huge bruises on his fore head, wrist and stomach.

-"Don't worry, it hurts but it don't seem to be serious. Let's bandage you."

I took the kid into my harms, stroking his head and told his brother to follow me.

---------

-"Don't move Alphonse, I haven't finished bandaging your arm!"

Edward was looking at me and Al anxiously. He opened his mouth but he decided against it.

-"What were you about to say boy?"

-"Err; I wondered if Al was going to endure after effects."

-"No, don't worry he'll be fine. Be kind and tidy the training room while I take care of Al please. "

I spent half an hour to "fix" Al; the boy was trying hard not to cry.

-"It hurts…"

I saw a pearl of tears rolling down his cheek.

-I failed, Ed didn't…He whispered.

-"Stop complaining…"

-"Master, Are you furious?"

-"Knock it off; you did a mistake that's all."

The kid was looking at me tearfully, maybe he and his brother were shocked by the incident, they weren't used to the idea that alchemy could be dangerous and could harm people.

I wasn't able to resist, I hugged him and kissed his forehead.

-It wasn't so bad, you just need to practice, it was an accident, don't worry…

Alphonse became calm and quiet, his breath went slow and he rested his head in the crook of my neck

I turned my head and I saw Ed looking at us furiously.

-"You see he's all right… Did you finished to tidy the room kid? "

-"Yeah I suppose I did…"

There was something wrong with the kid I wasn't able to find out… He was looking straight at his toes, and it seemed he was pouting or was it anger spread across his face? Ed? Furious? Why? Was he jealous?

-"Is there something wrong Ed?"

-"Nothing, nothing…"

-"You can take a break now; you've been training quite hard. I finish curing your lil' bro 's wounds and he'll b able to play with you."

-"Thanks master…"

He wasn't looking at me while he was talking to me.

Alphonse was exhausted and begun to fall asleep in my arms under the furious look of a pair of golden eyes.

-"Ed, don't be late for dinner."

Alphonse needed some rest so I decided to take a break too. I was still wondering why Ed seemed so furious, I wasn't able to think seriously this little guy could be jealous of his younger brother. Since the first day we met, I had noticed that the links between the two were very strong. They used to share everything and they loved each other. But I was hugging Al he needed it, but I've never been so close with Ed. Maybe Ed wasn't able to stand the fact I was kind with Al, maybe he felt like rejected…But I'm no woman to stand jealousy, if the kid dared to say anything or to complain he would receive a get a good hiding…Ahh kids…

After dinner I let the kids play outside. They loved as all children's hiding themselves while the other is searching. So I supposed they would have fun an hour and then come back home happy and exhausted so they would go to bed without protesting.

When I went outside to tell them it was time to come back home, I heard no laughs but I clearly heard Edward shouting .Then I saw them , rolling on the floor , fighting, Ed in an unusual dominant position.

-"What are you doing?" I asked furious.

They stopped immediately and sat on the ground.

-"AL PROMISED, BUT HE FORGOT…" roared Ed.

-"It's not true…" began Al, eyes full of tears.

-"YOU'RE A LIAR! "

-"STOP SHOUTING ED! "I said slapping the kid." Alphonse, go back home… "

When the kid was gone I took his brother by the shoulders and I tried to stay calm.

-"Why did you attacked your brother? "

-"He's a liar, we made a promise and he forgot. It is your fault…"

-"My fault? Because I hugged him, maybe? So this is true, you're jealous…"

-"No that's wrong, I just didn't wanted him to forget…" he said before starting to cry.

I wasn't used to see him cry, the kid was tough … He must have been tormented by something very hard .It helped me to cool down and to chased my ideas of murdering golden-eyes-and-hair.

-"What's wrong kid? You can tell me, I don't bite."

-"When I saw you hugging him I was afraid I would forget what we promised each other… he said trying to hold back his tears."

-What did you promised Ed?

- We promised to never forget or try to replace her…

-Who?

-Mom…

He was now crying openly, I was helpless not able to do anything, not even able to say anything.

So how was it?

Ed: I don't think you're telling the truth in this story; I'm not so "sentimental".

Al: I agree with Bro, you're not really close to the reality because for example, when we were kids, Ed never wined when we were fighting, he was … err

Ed: What were you going to say?

Al: Nothing Bro, Nothing…

Ed: hmmmphh

Author: I think he was going to say you were sho…

All the characters: SHUT UP or he'll…

Ed: WHO SAID I WAS SOOOOO SHORT THAT I WAS EVEN ABLE TO LOOSE MYSELF IN THE LAWN WHEN IT'S NOT MOWED, that I was such a midget that …


End file.
